A pencil-sketch image approximates shading and depth by varying the placement and density of discrete line segments. Unlike traditional “smooth”, or Gouraud, shading where transitions between light and dark regions of an image are gradual, pencil-sketching uses hard edge boundaries between regions. That is, transitions between regions are created by terminating line segments in the regions, not by blending one neighboring region into another region.